


Gorgeous

by Tetsuuyya



Series: Ecstasy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Levi loves it, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Eren Yeager, But Eren is just as whipped for his Alpha, Cute Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is a bit of a masochist, Eren is a teasing, Eren loves it, Eren might be his sub but he will still be feisty, Eren wants cuddles, Even outside of heats Eren produces a lot of slick, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, He's cute and clingy, Levi goes from 0-100 real quick, Levi is a soft dom, Levi is thirsty lmao, Levi is whipped, Levi really loves them, Light Dom/sub, Lots of slick, M/M, Needy Eren, Not that Levi minds, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Some light hair-pulling, Spanking, Submissive Eren Yeager, They're both addicted to kisses, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eren wears panties, little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuuyya/pseuds/Tetsuuyya
Summary: Eren is his world.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts), [Miekio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miekio/gifts), [minttytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttytea/gifts), [VJM130899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJM130899/gifts).



> Hey, y'all! I'm back. Hopefully it's not shit, but I'm posting this at one in the morning, and meh.
> 
> In any case! This is a prequel of sorts to Edge. It's not how they met or got together, of course, but this is when their bonding is fresh and new, only a few or more months in to their relationship. 
> 
> Although I have them refer to each other as mates, they are not, it's just the mindset they have, especially when they know it will happen eventually.
> 
> On the other hand, Levi and Eren are in their 5+ years of being mated, in Edge, and they met at Levi's club. Levi is the owner of a sex club, more catered towards those with BDSM tendencies, but he's not into really hard shit.
> 
> The next one I put out of this series will showcase more usage of toys and how they come into play with pain and pleasure, which will be interesting since I have no clue what I'm doing, and just plan to wing it like I always do haha.
> 
> Last thing, I know I said Levi is a sex club owner and a Dom, but he isn't a strict, overbearing one, and he's a bit on the vanilla side while not being boring. The most he would ever do with dominance in his and Eren's every day life is if Eren came without his permission or played without him, and didn't get his explicit agreeance. 
> 
> It's just little stuff to spice things up, but he would never actually hurt Eren or degrade him. At most, he might call Eren his slut, but not in a mean way, and he would never leave painful bruises or marks, because he might not seem like it, but he hates hurting Eren if they aren't playing.
> 
> That's a little backstory, I hope to tell more.
> 
> Enjoy my shit! ^^

Levi would never tire of smelling himself on his Omega. The perfect mingling of their scents was ridiculously intoxicating, and all Levi wanted was to get drunk off of it — to bury his nose in the delicate skin of Eren's neck and breathe in the addictive fragrance of them in for _hours_.

The days without Eren had been almost unbearably difficult, especially after growing so accustomed to his lovely boy's constant presence. He'd hadn't the time to see the younger for almost a week, and had been growing increasingly frustrated and disappointed each time they were forced to rain-check, due to schooling or his work.

He missed their late nights together. Missed waking up next to the younger and lazing around in the mornings, keeping Eren tucked against him for hours until he was forced to separate from his addictive warmth to leave for work — fingers dancing along soft skin in a way that had the Omega purring. Missed listening to his soothing voice as he spoke, and his cute giggles when Levi's responses were less than appropriate. Missed just _feeling him_. _Needing_ him in his arms, once again.

Now, as he gazed fondly at his gorgeous baby — a soft quirk to his lips — he finally felt like he was whole again. Like he was truly home.

The brunet was adorable as he lay against the raven's side, clad in one of his Alpha's sweatshirts and a pair of loose shorts, honeyed legs thrown across his lap whilst the two of them lounged around, watching a movie the younger had randomly picked out.

As cliché as it was, Levi much preferred to just watch Eren instead. All adorable expressions and pretty laughter as his jewel-like eyes lit up with content and happiness. He loved the _sparkle_  in those eyes when the Omega would now and again turn to look up at him, and he _adored_  the way his sweatshirt completely engulfed Eren — due to his own much broader frame — making the younger look endearingly tiny. So unbelievably fluffy and soft that he felt attacked. The sight of his mate in _his_ clothes never failed to fill him with brimming satisfaction.

"What is it, Levi?" The brunet inquired, a small hand reaching up to stroke the raven's cheek. "Is everything alright, because you have this odd look on your face." Eren added saucily, a cheeky smile lighting up his face.

Levi caught the Omega's hand on his cheek with one of his own before placing a delicate kiss to the inside of the smaller's wrist, keeping his eyes on the other as he made to speak.

"Move in with me."

It wasn't a question.

"W-What?"

The smile the brunet had previously, had faded, eyes wide as he was caught off-guard by the question. His hand slipped out of the Alpha's grasp to rest on the front of the other's shirt, slightly flustered by the unexpected statement.

"I said, move in with me." The raven reiterated, mercury searching wide emerald before looking down at the brunet's parted lips. With one arm secured around the younger, and his other hand tracing little patterns on the soft skin of Eren's bare thigh, he watched the other unconsciously chew on his lower lip, an endearing habit the brunet had when he was thinking over something.

"But... I mean... Are you sure you want to?" The Omega asked the other softly, eyes averted from the other's dark, mercurial stare, "If you're just saying this because you feel obligated, then I don't think we should..." Eren felt the calloused hand on his thigh move up to grasp at his waist, pulling him even closer to the Alpha.

Trapping the brunet between him and the end of the couch, Levi leaned down to peer into the captivating eyes of his Omega, "Eren, look at me."

With a soft pout to his lips, the brunet looked up at his Alpha, hands plucking idly at the buttons of Levi's shirt, "What?"

"This was all I could think about these last few weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about being able to fall asleep with you in my arms, and then getting to wake up with you every morning. To be able to hold you and laze around every day in bed with you."

The pretty hue decorating the brunet's cheeks darkened as he listened to the sweet murmurs of his Alpha, leaning into the tender caresses along his under-eye, and jaw, little ears twitching at the touches.

Trailing his hand down the brunet's cheek, he traced a line along the length of the omega's sensitive neck, earning himself a breathy whimper that made his cock ache.

" _L-Levi_.…"

Lips quirking up even further, his hand continued to explore the brunet's pliant body beneath him, before stopping at the enticing curve of the Omega's ass — exposed from the sweatshirt having ridden up.

"I'll be able to worship you, day and night, _angel_ ," Levi murmured, hungrily licking his lips at the sight of his mate _already_  losing himself to his touch, "Giving you nothing but the pleasure and ecstasy that only I can provide you as I take you apart on every surface that I possibly can. Wouldn't you like that, princess?" Eren was now fidgeting needily beneath him, arms reaching up to desperately wrap around the Alpha's neck and tangling his fingers in onyx locks with a soft moan.

"All I want is to have you here with me, but if that's not what you want right now, I will be okay with that as well." Levi assured, not wanting to pressure his precious mate.

"I want to." Eren whispered bashfully, a pretty blush riding high on his cheeks, ears flattening shyly.

The raven stared fondly at the other, a tiny smirk adorning his lips when the brunet decided to climb on to his lap to pepper kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

The Alpha eyed the giggling Omega in his lap before he was moving forward to claim those tempting lips in a searing kiss.

_So fucking cute._

Eren kissed back with need, a little mewl slipping from him as he tightened his hold on the raven's neck. Levi made to pull back but the brunet's lips chased after his own, wanting more. Giving in to his mate's silent demand, he pressed back in, tongue slipping into the Omega's wanting mouth as the other granted him access. Removing his arms from around Eren's waist, he let them slip under the sweatshirt to cup the other's ass so he could drag the boy further onto his lap, a barely-audible groan escaping him when the younger ground down against his thickening cock.

Their tongues slid against one another languidly, Levi lazily sucking on the other's tongue as he delved deeper, wanting to taste every inch of his Omega. Eren moaned softly into the other's mouth at the feeling of his Alpha's ravenous lips against his own, the palms of the latter's hands groping and kneading his ass with lustful fervor as they parted for air, lips cherry red and swollen from the force of their passion. The brunet's cheeks were flushed prettily from the heated kisses, his eyes dazed and unfocused, and so lovely.

Levi moved one hand from the boy's backside to the hem of the sweater, sliding his hand up the honeyed skin of Eren's's abdomen and splaying his fingers across the brunet's torso. He began to play with his overly-sensitive nipples, pulling and tugging at them and scraping his nails across them to wrench pretty whines and cries from the Omega's throat — sobs of pained pleasure quickly mixing in as he grew increasingly rougher.

Excess saliva trailed down his chin before Levi was grabbing his jaw and tugging him down to meet his lips in a kiss that quickly became a filthy rendition of rough sucks and tongue, his hungry mouth practically devouring the younger's — _dominant and all-consuming._

Bucking his hips needily against the Alpha's, Eren mewled against their melded lips at the rough touches to his nipples, the length of his tail wrapping tightly around the elder's muscled thigh. His cocklette leaked profusely in his already ruined shorts, hole dripping honeyed slick as he panted and cried out — body quivering and desperate for greater friction.

The raven placed heated kisses to the boy's parted lips as he began delving into the brunet's mouth, hips rolling roughly into the Omega's and meeting the latter's thrusts — the two of them panting into one another's mouths at the sensation.

"Such a gorgeous, little mess for me, baby," Levi crooned, a feral smirk spreading across his face at the sight of his Omega writhing in such desperate need for _him_ , "I bet all you can think about is my cock right now, princess. Filling you up for hours on end. My knot stuffing you so full that you feel me for _days_ — _breeding_  your perfect, little ass until my cum replaces your slick."

Eren whined at the imagery of the raven's heated words, slick now soaking through his shorts from the thought of his Alpha making him so impossibly _full_.

The Alpha guided his hands from the brunet's aching nipples to slip under the Omega's shorts, sensually caressing the soft, rounded curves where the younger's backside and pelvis meet as he rut his hips against Eren's more roughly, the intense friction prompting a wet keen from the brunet.

Digging strong fingers into the Omega's flesh, Levi quickened his pace, moving his hips almost _viciously_  against the brunet's. With a choked moan, the boy raised his hips needily to meet each of the raven's brutal thrusts, all the while begging for _more_  of his Alpha. His face was flushed and his breathing ragged, pleasured sobs wracking his body with each roll of Levi's hips against his own, the contact feeling like fire against his skin.

"Fuck— _Daddy_ … Feels so— _Ahn_! F-Fucking _good_.…Nn..!" Eren whined brokenly, mouth hanging open as he writhed and panted on the raven's lap from the _delicious_ sensations that assaulted his frame.

"Say it again for Daddy, sweetheart." Levi groaned gutturally when they parted, cock throbbing incessantly as his eyes narrowed further in lust, long fingers weaving through mahogany strands and slowly tilting the boy's head back to gently bare the sun-kissed skin of his throat to him.

The Omega whined softly as he arched towards the arousing tug, a fresh wave of slick dripping from his hole, " _Please, Daddy."_

The raven shuddered at his words, heat coiling tight in his abdomen as he leant down to mark the boy's neck — nipping, biting, and sucking the flesh hard enough to leave pretty bruises of his claim on the slender column of the Omega's throat — whilst continuously rutting his hips against the other, the merciless pleasure tormenting his front causing Eren to cry out, his back arching towards his Alpha.

 _So close_.

He was almost there. Whimpering against the onslaught of pleasure that made his hole ache with the desire to be stretched and filled to the brim. He _needed_  more of his Alpha, or he would go insane.

Levi slid a pale hand around the boy's hips, and down the back of Eren's shorts, a feral snarl rumbling in his chest at the distinct feel of the slick-soaked lace that stretched across the expanse of the Omega's backside.

"Little, fucking tease." The raven growled, lust-blown mercury darkening as he reverently caressed the boy's lace-clad hips, sliding down the brunet's slick-coated shorts to reveal black lace — the lovely fabric complimenting his tan skin in a way that had Levi having to fight back the urge to rip it off and bury himself in the Omega's enticing heat.

Eren gave his Alpha a mischevious smile in response to his words, eyes glinting and lips curling at how affected the man was as he teasingly rolled his hips against Levi's, steel-grey narrowing in response to the boy's taunt.

In an instant, Eren was laid on his stomach with his ass up, disoriented from the sudden change in position. A smirk rested on pale lips as he ran a hand across the pretty, black lace, humming in thought. Eren let out a content purr at Levi's touch, a pleased smile on his face from the soft, sensual caress. His noise of pleasure quickly morphed into a surprised yelp of pain when the Alpha's hand suddenly came down hard on his ass.

" _Ah!"_ Eren cried out, the impact of Levi's palm causing more slick to drip from his hole.

"Does my baby like that?" Levi cooed, caressing the smarting flesh soothingly to alleviate the sting, "You've been so _bad_ , teasing Daddy like that." The brunet whined as his Alpha's hand came down again — slightly harder this time — full hips reflexively pushing back towards the raven's hand as rough palms massaged the area where his backside was turning a soft shade of pink from the impact, only adding to the many marks of claim covering his ass and thighs.

Levi chuckled, "What do you want me to do, sweetheart? Tell Daddy with your words."

Begging whines tore from his throat as Eren shuddered with need, " _Please, Daddy_ …. I want _more_... It feels so _good_  to have your hands on me."

A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as Eren's pleading cries filled his ears, "Anything for _my baby_." With those words, the Alpha fisted the soaked fabric aside, and slowly pressed two fingers inside the boy's sopping cunt, mouth watering at the enticing scent of the brunet's slick, longing for a taste. His hips rolled against the Omega's lace-clad backside as long digits plunged in and out of the slick, velvety heat — the tightness taunting him.

Eren's breath hitched and his back arched, a relieved whine rising high in his throat at feeling both his climax rapidly approaching when pale fingers pressed roughly against that spot inside of him, and the feeling of finally being _filled._

The Alpha began raining smacks across the Omega's ass in time with each of his thrusts, humming with approval at the sight of the soft flesh darkening to a pretty shade of red as he buried his fingers deeper inside of the heavenly warmth of the boy's ass, thrusting them in and out and indulging in the litany of gorgeous cries that poured from kiss-swollen lips. The Omega's back arched almost painfully from the feeling of his Alpha's relentless fingers fucking deeper into the slick heat of his cunt, the sounds of skin against skin filling the room from his continuous rutting.

"I'm going to make you _crave for me_ ," Levi growled heatedly as he curled his fingers inwards and stroked along his walls, the action causing the Omega to keen his name when they rubbed hard against his prostate, "Once you're in heat, there isn't going to be a single moment that I won't be buried in this perfect ass of yours, filling you up until you beg and cry for my knot. Gonna make you cum _over and over again_  on my cock, baby. Make you my pretty, little cock-warmer." The brunet moaned loudly at his Alpha's words, unbelievably aroused just by the _thought_ of being so desperate for his mate.

Eren cried out as pale digits continued to delve in and out of his soaking hole, the need to grab onto something prompting him to reach a hand back to claw at the raven's still-clothed back, purrs and whines falling from his lips at the feeling of the _deliciously_  hard, defined muscles under his fingers, his soft tail gripping a pale thigh to pull the latter even closer. Their movements become gradually more hungry as their bodies moved in tandem against one another, lost in a desperate frenzy.

Sobs and waves of ecstasy continued to assault his slighter frame — his hips erratically bucking back towards his Alpha, yearning to feel *more* of the raven's cock against him.

"Ahn! Please, _D-Daddy_! I-I need to cum, _Levi_..!" The Omega begged as Levi pulled out their cocks, and stroking the brunet hard and fast in his palm.

Long fingers teased cruelly at the drooling slit and rubbed at the head, evoking a shrill cry from the Omega as he attempted to escape the intense stimulation. His efforts, however weak, only earned him an arousing smack to the ass before the hand was back to give a squeeze to the base, the dual sensation ripping keens from him as he pleaded for release.

The Alpha's hips grew more frenzied against the younger's backside, fingers still buried against the boy's prostate as the erotic slide of flesh-on-flesh coupled with the feeling of Levi's fingers snug in his slick hole quickly became too much for the brunet to take. Eren writhed in almost-pained ecstasy, incoherent from the force of his orgasm as he keened and sobbed. He loudly whimpered and whined his Alpha's name, hips grinding into the raven needily as he pushed back on the digits buried in his ass, cum painting his own stomach with pearly ribbons.

Levi snarled, a feral growl rumbling through his torso as he was sent shuddering over the edge after Eren. The sight and sound of his Omega in ecstasy, undoing. Thick cum decorated the brunet's back as the Alpha rode out the waves of euphoria drowning his nerves, hips uncontrollably rutting against the other's ass until the swelling of his knot went down. As the pleasure faded to a soft warmth, the Alpha's thrusts slowed down to a gradual stop.

He hummed with possessive content, pleased by the sight of his mate covered in nothing but his claim for a moment, before grabbing his discarded sweatshirt and cleaning his mess from the younger's back, mentally preparing himself for the scolding he would undoubtedly get from Eren the next day.

Removing slick-coated fingers, he gently turned the whimpering brunet on to his back, and laid down, fond mercury admiring his Omega's gorgeously flushed face. He watched as the boy panted for breath, body still twitching with oversensitivity, his tousled, chestnut hair and bitten lips making him look impossibly pretty. He was always in awe of what he could have done to deserve such a lovely mate.

Levi swiped his fingers clean with his tongue, relishing in the taste of the sticky-sweet substance that clung to the pale digits — the taste eliciting a low, rumbling groan from his chest as he eyed the remnants of the younger's release with a thirst.

If he could, he would have Eren sit on his face all-day long. Wanted to spend hours lapping at his dripping hole, tongue buried in the warmth of his slick heat. His hungry mouth licking and sucking at the soft, twitching rim as he drinks him in while the brunet rides his tongue — he would be in heaven, his face buried in the Omega's perfect ass, listening to him beg and cry out for him so unbelievably prettily, belly full of his mate's slick. Eren was pure, unadulterated nirvana, and Levi was addicted.

He caressed the brunet's face tenderly, taking note with smug pride of how exhausted the younger was, and how gorgeous he looked as he lay there. He grabbed for him needily with a whine and a wordless demand for cuddles that Levi quickly complied to with a fond smile on his lips, well-aware of how whiny Eren could get if he didn't get his way, especially after a bit of a rougher session.

"So messy, doll. Gotta clean you up, first." The raven cooed with a smirk, before leaning away from the boy's insistent pawing and towards his slick, bruised thighs.

Eren jerked at the first touch of his tongue against his inner thigh in surprise, a low chuckle escaping the elder as he mouthed along honeyed skin, hungrily lapping up the drying slick and cum with a ravenous mouth. A keen spilled from his throat when his mate sucked continuously at his hole and thighs, hands instantly losing themselves in obsidian tresses as his mate indulged himself in his insatiable hunger for him, stroking his ears and letting him do as he pleased until he had finally ceased his relentless torture, and he was a trembling, leaking mess, once again.

"You were so good, puppy _. So good for Daddy."_

Eren quivered at the praise, preening and whining as he stroked Levi's scalp and carded his fingers through his hair, thighs shaking and his hole still dripping.

The Alpha pulled back with a parting suck to his inner thigh and a kiss, before he was slowly standing and hoisting Eren up with him in his arms, eyeing the dazed, little Omega in his arms with a loving smirk to his wet lips. Said brunet gave a withering glare when he saw Levi's apparent amusement, before he was being kissed breathless and his senses were filled with his Alpha once again, tail wrapping securely around his arm in content.

"Bath time, princess." Levi murmured when they separated, pressing lingering pecks to those swollen lips, and holding him closer as he walked them to the bathroom, soft sucks and smacks filling the space each time their mouths met, unable to keep himself away from the addictive lips of his Eren.

After drawing the bath, he gently set the younger in the tub and lowered himself to rest behind him, wanting constant contact with his mate as he drew Eren closer to himself.

The brunet leaned fully into his chest, big, pretty teal eyes staring up at him with a smile that made his heart swell with adoration, fingers stroking a cherubic cheek, and a quirk settling on his lips, already leaning down to close the gap between them with whispered reverence.

" _Gorgeous_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my dude.
> 
> Give me some feedback down below. Your likes, dislikes, anything. Don't be shy! But don't be brutal.
> 
> Ao3 likes to fuck me more than Levi fucks Eren, y'all. I didn't realize the dumb asterisks got fucked up and stayed there, now it's fixed, sorry!!!


End file.
